Star Wars: Order of the Gray
by MeZmYk
Summary: The Order of the Grey has always been aware, and available to those who would seek after them. They watch over the Galaxy, silently from afar, and gently guide it in the way the Force demands, maintaining the delicate balance between light and dark. For eons, they have watched and acted, silently, awaiting for the long promised Chosen One to bring balance once again.
_There is no Dark Side, not a Light Side_

 _There is Only the Force_

 _I will do what I must to keep the balance_

 _The balance is what keeps me together_

 _There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish_

 _There is passion, Yet emotion_

 _Serenity, Yet peace_

 _Chaos, Yet order_

 _I am the wielder of the flame, the protector of balance_

 _I am the holder of the torch, lighting the way_

 _I am the keeper of the flame, soldier of balance_

 _I am a guardian of balance._

Prelude

The Order of Grey, an elusive, yet surprisingly aware group of force sensitive warriors, had been part of Galactic politics from the shadows. They stood among the greatest of warriors, silent, yet active participants. While no one dared speak of them, they were there, watching, guiding the galaxy gently to the will of the Force. Prophecies spoke of them, and while they never truly faded from existence, many forgot them. No one Grey Warrior stands in history as a hero, or a villain, but the Order stands as one, as a shimmering beacon of balance.

While there is no definite recognized beginning of the Order, they have outlived both Sith and Jedi, seeing each side fall in petty difference with one another, then rising from the ashes to overcome. The Sith Wars, the First Galactic Civil War, the Clone Wars, the Rise of the Galactic Empire, and the Second Galactic Civil War, they spoke among the greatest of recognized heroes and villains, counselled all who would listen, and helped maintain the balance.

The Order spoke not of Light, nor Dark, but of balance. They kept the balance to the fullest of their abilities, and overcame all that stood in their way to achieve it. Light could never overpower Dark, just as Dark could never overpower light, they only stand on a delicate balance, maintained by the Order.

They recognized no authority other then their own, and spoke only when sought after.

Heroes are not made, nor are they born. Villains stand at the precipice of change, but only the Grey maintained. Only the Grey stands in the face of light and dark, and commands them both, striving to maintain the balance.

Only the Grey changes the fate of the galaxy at large.

Part One – Zabraki Horror

Chapter 1

"The fools in the Trade Federation have sought after what is not theirs, once again," cried Jul-nee Shernay. He pounded his fist on the controls of his hoverlift, "And no one seems to care! The Order must-"

The audio from his lift silenced, as Grand Master Chuul stood, demanding silence from those gathered. "The Trade Federation is no more then the tinkering of fools seeking after currency, if they seek Naboo, they will have it!" Chuul ordered, "There is no definite-" he froze, his eyes suddenly glazed, as if overcome by a sudden illness. He shook silently, fell to a knee, silent, muttered something beneath his breath, then stood, once again presenting himself to the Order.

"There is an upset in the Balance," he stated, as if a well known fact, and not a revelation. "A Sith seeks to gain dominion over all, and the Jedi are blind to his advances. One so powerful has not been seen since the Sith Wars of yore."

"I hereby declare Naboo under the protection of the Order of the Grey, and shall be maintained as such until otherwise decreed by the Force!" he continued, his voice growing more powerful and official, "So speaks the Force!"

The Order echoed his decree, then as one, recited the code. Jul-nee paused as they said 'There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish,' and pondered the words carefully. As the Order ended their chant, Grand Master Chuul spoke once more, "As per our customs, I ask for volunteers to to stop this injustice to the Force, all willing, speak up!"

Jul-nee was on his feet faster then lightning, "I will go!" he cried, the words seemed to echo in an empty room, as others volunteered. Jul-nee could've sworn he saw a smile dance on the corners of Chuul's face, at the sight of so many of his brothers and sisters willing to serve. The words died out almost as suddenly as they had arisen, and the Grand Master paused before issuing his chosen representative.

"Jul-nee Shernay, you will go to Naboo, silently. Take your weapons, and provisions for two days beyond travel. Issue no orders or demands to the locals. Visit Brother Nize in the customs array for a lesson on Nabooian culture, and equipment to blend. This is an exercise of caution, and should be treated as such. The Force demands no bloodshed from you, but I sense you will be in great peril from both Jedi and Sith. You will take Kanira Renal as your second," he said, calmly and deliberately, "Is the Will of the Force understood?"

"So speak the Force, Grand Master!" Jul-nee responded, crossing his right arm and gently thumping his left breast with a closed fist. "I will depart as first light hits Theed."

"May the Force be with you, Brother Shernay and Sister Renal."

"Master," came the voice from the terminal in his room, "Sister Kanira Renal wishes to speak to you."

"Very well, send her in," Grand Master Chuul responded, calmly, as the doors to his personal study slid open, revealing a slender Mikkian. Her skin was a dull green, and her head-tendrils stood rigid in an almost bun-like knot behind her head. Her grey robes flowed gently around her, occasionally revealing a long lightsaber hilt dangling from her side. Her blue eyes flashed at the sight of Grand Master Chuul, and narrowed gently.

"Master, I would speak with you," she began, as she bowed slightly. The doors quietly hissed shut behind her, secluding them within the study.

Chuul sighed as he stood, placing the datapad gently on the seat next to him, "I take it you are displeased with your assignment?" he questioned patiently, a small smile dancing at the corners of his lips.

"Master, Jul-nee is a fool, and believes anythi-" she began, as Master Chuul's communicator flashed, he glanced at it, and chuckled softly, "Master, I am trying to speak with you," she protested, offended at his apparent disinterest in what she wanted to say.

"Forgive me, Kanira, I just received the most humorous message from Brother Nize. Apparently, Jul-nee failed to attend his meeting with him, and has already departed for Naboo, without you."

Kanira sputtered in surprise, "You find this humorous? He has openly disobeyed your orders and-" Master Chuul held up a hand, his features suddenly darkening. "I decide what is humorous and is not, Sister Renal," he growled, "Jul-nee Shernay is one of our best, he is more then capable for this mission, I thought you had much to learn from him, as you are obviously prone to jealousy and mistrust, both traits recognizable of those who are focused upon the Dark Side." His features lightened again, "Only with balance, will you find the true peace you seek after, and the strength that I have achieved. Brother Shernay is one of my most trusted, as he has accomplished so much, and is so willing to serve the Force."

"Master, I-" began Kanira, and suddenly found her tongue silenced, unable to move, as an unseen pressure pressed it down, keeping her lips silenced. Her blue eyes widened in fear.

"Sister Renal, I will handle the punishment of Jul-nee myself, you are not to question the will of the Force, and through it, me, I am the voice of the balance, as elected and sustained by the Order, unanimously, I will remind you, including yourself," growled Chuul, she could see what looked like lightening dancing across his fingertips, and clenched herself in anticipation of punishment for her disobedience.

He suddenly lightened, and released her from his power, "Now, go see Brother Nize, I am sure Jul-nee will be along shortly. You both have much to learn before you depart for Naboo."

Jul-nee was plotting his hyperspace vectors, when the comm on his ship chirped at him. He cursed silently under his breath as he keyed the answer key, "Master Chuul, I apol-" he began, before he could feel a constriction on his throat. He gagged slightly, as it tightened, just enough to make him panic, but not enough to stop his breathing.

"Jul-nee, you have disobeyed an order from me, and I will see you return to Master Nize." Chuul said, the small holographic image of him pacing across the control panel, his hands behind his back.

"Master, I-" Jul-nee gasped breathily, as he struggled for the words.

"That is enough, Jul-nee, I have no need for your excuses, I only need you to obey the Will of the Force. Nod if you understand." Jul-nee nodded quickly, and felt the pressure released from his throat. "Thank you, Jul-nee, I will see you upon your return."

The hologram flickered out, as Grand Master Chuul ended the communication. Jul-nee cleared his Hyperspace vectors, and pulled the ship back around to return to the station the Order called home.

"Ah, Brother Shernay, you grace us with your presence at last," came the sarcastic drone of Brother Nize, the culture expert of the Order, "Would you please have a seat next to Sister Renal, please?"

The Givin's face was rigid and hard, unable to show any expression, and he relied heavily on inflection is his voice to relay his feelings. His rigid, almost skull like features always caused Jul-nee to shudder gently. He brushed the dark brown hair from his golden eyes, his tanned skin gleaming with the remains of the substance the Order used to ensure no infections or diseases entered the station. He sat next to Kanira, and smiled kindly to her. A genuine gesture of goodwill, unaware of any misgivings she had toward him.

As Brother Nize droned on about Nabooian culture, fashion, and other odds and ends, he could feel his eyelids growing heavy. He had only heard this lecture a Naboo week earlier, having been there on a scouting mission for the Order, he detested having to be here, and could feel the darkness rising within him. He quickly restrained it, and brought it from a dull roar to it's usual quiet whisper. As he focused on controlling his darkness, he heard Kanira answer. Her voice almost seemed to echo against Brother Nize's rigid skeletal face. He chose to ignore whatever she was asking, and focus on maintaining his balance. He could feel the dark and light, battling within him, seeking dominance over each other, and despite his best efforts, he could never seem to keep them both quiet and content. It was similar to putting two female Rancors in a pit together. One always had to be in charge.

"Brother Shernay!" Brother Nize's voice caught him off-guard, ripping him from his meditation, "Do you have any questions as to Nabooian culture?"

"No, Brother Nize," he quickly replied, bowing slightly, "I remember everything previously you had taught me, and I thank you for the time in this refresher."

Brother Nize beamed at him, or at least, Jul-nee assumed that's what a Givin's beaming looked like, it was hard to tell without him outright telling him anything.

"Now then, it is time to outfit you two with your disguises and covers for this mission. I am truly excited for this one, it's been so long since I've been able to use racial prejudice as a key to really sell a cover," the Givin exclaimed, the stillness of his face unnerved Jul-nee, but he chose not to relay that in any way.

"You two will be posing as a married couple, an-" Sister Renal protested instantly, "I'm to pose as _his_ wife? Why not just sentence me to a cycle in the meditation chambers?"

Jul-nee was taken aback by this outburst, it wasn't uncommon for members of the Order to pose as in relations with one another, in fact, quite often it was encouraged that members seek after each other to fulfill needs and wants, whatever they may be. It had to be personal, yes.

"Sister Renal, it is imperative to your story that-" began Brother Nize, but Kanira interrupted him, asking if there was another way. Jul-nee smiled slightly, but let them hash it out. He had no issues either way. Married or not, he would be content getting the mission done.


End file.
